Peu importe le grade!
by duneline
Summary: Une jolie secrétaire est affectée par le colonel Sink au commandant Winters. Comment va réagir Speirs? Slash/Yaoi. Multi pairinigs.
1. Chapter 1

« Peu importe le grade ! » :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Hanks, de Spielberg, de Stephen Ambrose.

Je ne retire aucin bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Je ne prétends pas raconter et connaitre la vie des personnes réelles citées dans la série et toutes situations ne sont que pures fictions.

Cette fiction se déroule lors de la prise du « nid d'aigle » d'Hitler en Autriche.

Pour les « Screaming Eagles », l' Autriche et ses habitants, ses richesses et ses paysages leur semblent un doux paradis après l'enfer des fronts…

Une surprise pour notre Glasgow et une spéciale dédicace pour Susserker :

Les nuages s'étiraient autour des sommets enneigés et visibles des montagnes qui donnaient une vue magnifique aux résidents de cette magnifique et luxueuse demeure.

Le commandant Winters, assis sur la terrasse de cette maison, achevait de parapher un rapport. De temps à autre, il levait les yeux du dossier et admirait le payage verdoyant alentours. La pensée qu'il occupait une demeure appartenant à l'un des proches d'Hitler le satisfaisait hautement et flattait son égo de miltaire.

« -Salut, Dick ! Lança la voix joviale de Nixon. Toujours aussi sérieux, à ce que je vois ! »

Dick quitta sa terrasse pour aller à la rencontre de son ami qui jetait des regards appréciateurs autour de lui.

« -Je te croyais en permission, Lew ? Fit Winters, déconcerté. Ne me dis pas qu'après le cinéma que tu m'as fait pour un weekend à Paris, tu y renonces ? »

Le visage charmant et souriant de Nixon prit une résignation comique. Le jeune brun alla s'asseoir à la table de Winters, profitant de la vue.

« -Gene ne peut pas ce weekend. Lâcha Lewis, paisiblement. On reporte cela au mois prochain. Si on nous l'accorde encore ? »

Winters hocha la tête, répondant à la question de son ami. Le rejoignant, il s'installa en face de lui et proposa une boisson. Histoire de le tester.

Les yeux de Nixon pétillèrent de malice joyeuse et le jeune brun, non dupe du jeu de son ami, fit, ironique :

« -Tu tiens à ce que Gene me fasse la peau, hein ? Je prendrais un verre de limonade. »

A cette déclaration, les deux officiers s'esclaffèrent de rire. C'était leur sujet de plaisanterie favorite entre eux. Mais Dick n'ignorait pas que Gene Roe avait des moyens très dissuasifs pour empêcher Nixon de boire une goutte d'alcool.

Une jeune femme, en uniforme réglementaire de l'armée, jupe et chemise, apparut avec un plateau de rafraichissements.

….

Nixon dirigea un regard interrogateur et plein d'incompréhension à l'adresse de son ami et jetant un furtif coup d'œil admirateur aux jambes fuselées et dévoilées par la jupe, balança :

« -Damned, Dick ! Tu ne te fais pas « chier » ! Une belle demeure, une vue magnifique et une jolie poupée blonde ! Que demander de plus à la vie ? »

Il fut surpris d'entendre la « poupée » blonde lui répliquer assez sèchement :

«-La « poupée » blonde est sergent et préposée comme secrétaire au commandant Winters, mon capitaine. »

La stupeur de Nixon provoqua un fou-rire au commandant Winters qui avait eu l'occasion de se « frotter » au caractère de la jeune sergent.

« -Nixon, mon ordonnance Glasgow. Présenta-t-il, riant toujours. Le colonel Sink me l'a recommandée pour son efficacité. »

Il insista bien sur le mot « efficacité » et Nixon, les joues rouges, acquiesça, sans un commentaire.

« -Speirs est au courant que ton ordonnance est aussi charmante ? Demanda Lewis, dès que la jeune femme s'en alla ranger le plateau. Cela risque de faire des étincelles entre ces deux-là ! »

Dick eut un sourire plein d'affection à la pensée de son capitaine et son visage s'illumina, discrétement, en voyant le principal intéressé se matérialiser devant lui, le saluant avec respect.

« -Repos, capitaine. Ordonna Winters, en lui désignant la chaise près de lui. Tu peux lui répêter la question, Lew. Je crois que Speirs est à même de contenter ta curiosité. »

Ronald s'installa à côté de Dick et tournant ses grands yeux inexpressifs vers Lewis, il attendit. Nixon déglutit, subissant le charisme du capitaine à la beauté sauvage et mystérieuse. Il maudit Winters qui, visiblement, se délecta de la situation.

« -Son ordonnance est bien jolie, n'est-ce pas ? » Commença Lewis, hésitant et intimidé.

A l'immense amusement de Dick, Speirs affirma :

« -Dick est fidèle. »

Nixon délaissa le sujet, en étant pour ses frais. L'absolue conviction de Ronald, en la fidélité de son amant, avait clos le débat éventuel sur la jalousie du capitaine.

…

La nuit était clémente, accordant sa bienveillance aux soldats qui déambulaient dans les rues et menaient un joyeux chahut, braillant et riant.

Soûls pour la plupart de tous, malgré l'interdiction de Speirs de s'énivrer sur la voie publique.

La jeune sergent, secrétaire de Winters, se dirigeait vers les rives du lac. D'un air décidé, elle s'engagea à travers les sentiers bordés d'arbres et atteignit l'embarcadère d'où, la journée, Winters piquait une tête. Elle s'assit, les jambes pendantes au-dessus de l'eau et apprécia la paix et la fraicheur de la nuit.

Une silhouette, solitaire et prostrée, attira son attention et des sanglots étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles fines. La jeune femme, devinant à l'uniforme qu'il s'agissait d'un militaire, s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Doucement, avec tact, elle s'installa aux côtés du soldat et ne dit mot pendant que ce dernier séchait, rapidement, ses larmes.

« -Bonsoir, lieutenant Lipton. Murmura Glasgow, avec respect et gentillesse. Tout va bien ? »

Lipton esquissa un vague « oui », sur la défensive. Il tenait, entre des doigts tremblotants, une lettre. Glasgow avait entendu des rumeurs mais ne s'occupant pas des affaires d'autrui, elle n'y avait jamais prêté foi.

« -C'est une lettre du lieutenant Compton, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa-t-elle, sans aménité. Il va bien ? »

Carwood lui envoya un regard méfiant mais son chagrin fut plus fort que tout. Tendant la lettre à la jeune femme, il se confia, l'expression lointaine :

« -Il va se marier. Avec une infirmière qui a pris soin de lui… »

La jeune femme lut la missive et réfléchit, les sourcils froncés.

« -Vous ne savez pas lire entre les mots, mon lieutenant. Finit-elle par déclarer, lentement. Il est hésitant quant à votre avenir ensemble et il n'est que fiancé. Gardez confiance : Il ne vous a pas chassé de sa vie. L'espoir est encore permis. »

Mais un soupir désespéré et résigné répondit à l'exhortation optimiste de la jeune femme et Lipton, la remerciant, se leva et s'en alla retrouver ses quartiers.

…..

Glasgow demeura seule sur la rive du lac, émue par la détresse du lieutenant. Une ombre se faufila derrière elle et deux mains lui masquèrent la vue.

«-Luz, je sais que c'est toi ! » Dit-elle, en riant et en tirant le jeune homme à elle.

George s'apprêta à lui faire une de ses impayables et hilarantes imitations mais la jeune femme l'embrassa fougueusement, en lui intimant :

« -Tais-toi, Luz ! »

Ce que fit, volontiers, le jeune « Screaming Eagle ».

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Lipton apprend par lettre que Compton va se marier avec une infirmière.

Speirs semble bien accepter le fait que l'ordonnance de son amant soit une très belle sergent.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Spéciale dédicace à Suesserkaefer234 .

Partie 2 :

Winters dînait, en toute intimité, avec Nixon et Eugène Roe dans l'immense salle à manger de son pied à terre provisoire lorsque la jeune sergent, Glasgow, surgit en coup de vent. Il sut, immédiatement, que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'expression urgente et grave sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Glasgow salua son supérieur et Nixon et délivra son message :

«-Le sergent Grant a reçu une balle en pleine tête. Il est dans le Q.G du régiment et le le capitaine Speirs est auprès de lui. »

Apprenant cette dramatique nouvelle, Winters s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se rendit le plus rapidement possible au Q.G du régiment.

Le sergent Grant, très estimé de ses supérieurs et de Speirs, en particulier, était alité sur un brancard mobile et un médecin l'examinait soigneusement, sous l'œil anxieux de Ronald.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Winters remarqua que son amant tenait la main au sergent Grant inconscient et il ne put réprimer un sentiment de jalousie devant la complicité et l'affection flagrantes de ces deux hommes.

Jalousie qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux perpiscace et intelligent de Glasgow qui, comme tous ceux présents dans la pièce, attendait le verdict du docteur.

« -Je ne peux rien pour lui. Déclara le médecin, en repoussant son appareil. Il est condamné à moins que vous ne l'emmeniez chez un neurologue. »

Ronald, préoccupé par l'état critique de son sergent et ami, ne s'était pas rendu compte de la venue de Winters. Il refusa le verdict du médecin.

« -Trouvez le coupable. Ordonna-t-il, en poussant le brancard devant lui. Je le veux vivant. Je vais tâcher de voir pour un neurologue. »

Les soldats de la Easy Company sortirent de la pièce et se mirent en chasse du responsable qui avait tiré sur l'un des leurs. Speirs emmena le blessé vers sa jeep et aidé de Winters et de son chauffeur, il l'allongea sur un brancard disposé sur le capot avant.

Pendant la durée de l'opération, Winters avait surveillé les expressions de son amant et noté la délicatesse avec laquelle Speirs s'occupait de Grant.

La main du capitaine n'ayant pas quitté celle du blessé. Un geste naturel entre deux frères d'arme.

Mais un geste interdit pour Dick et Speirs. Winters éprouva un immense sentiment d'amertume, en voyant la jeep disparaitre au détour d'une rue.

…

Glasgow, n'ayant pas vu le lieutenant Lipton parmi les hommes de la Easy partis en chasse, intercepta son petit-ami à la sortie du Q.G du régiment.

« -George, tu saurais où est Lipton ? S'enquit-elle, dissimulant son angoisse. Je ne l'ai pas vu avec vous. »

Luz, bien que pressé de se joindre à ses camarades, prit le temps de lui répondre :

« -Tu peux le trouver dans le bar où nous avons pris un verre ensemble. Lip fait la fête en ce moment, je crois. »

Mais le ton peu convaincu de Luz confortit la jeune sergent dans ses certitudes et après un baiser échangé avec son petit-ami, la jeune femme se rendit rapidement au bar. Mue par un pressentiment.

Le bar, à l'arrivée de la jeune sergent, était empli de soldats chantant et buvant. Lipton, assis au fond de la salle, riait, une jolie fille brune dans ses bras. Visiblement soûl, il vidait chope sur chope de bière et partageait des baisers avec sa compagne hilare et ivre aussi.

Glasgow comprit que le lieutenant tentait de noyer sa peine, de s'abrutir dans les bras d'une fille à soldat pour oublier sa déconvenue avec Compton. Elle se planta devant la table de Lipton et les bras croisés, elle lança :

« -Vous avez assez bu, lieutenant Lipton. Venez, je vous ramène dans vos quartiers. Avant que vous ne commettiez une grosse connerie. »

Lipton, s'insurgeant sur la façon dont une femme lui parlait, ignora Glagow et préféra manger de calins la jeune fille qui pouffait de rire.

« -Bas les pattes, rabat-joie ! Fit cette dernière, insolente. Il est à moi ! »

Une lueur glaciale et dangereuse fit briller, une seconde, les yeux de Glasgow. Empoignant la jeune insolente par l'avant-bras, la sergent l'amena à elle avant de la projeter contre un mur.

« -Je suis sergent, sale pouffe ! Indiqua-t-elle à la fille matée et paniquée. Insultez-moi encore et vous saurez comment j'ai obtenu mon grade ! Allez, ouste ! »

L'action d'éclat de Glagow fut invisible aux yeux des militaires éméchés et de la bonne humeur ambiante. Lipton, groggy, rit bêtement et félicita la jeune sergent écoeurée de le voir dans cet état pathétique. Il s'écroula misérablement sur sa table, vidé et ayant eu son compte.

Glasgow, indécise, ne sut que faire et fut soulagée d'entendre une voix virile lui proposer son aide :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais le ramener dans ses quartiers, sergent. »

C'était un homme blond, vêtu de la tenue militaire des « Screaming Eagles » et arborant un insigne d'officier. Glasgow ne cacha pas son étonnement quand elle reconnut le lieutenant Buck Compton.

Ce dernier adressa un clin d'œil rassurant à la jeune sergent, saisit Carwood avachi sur la table et l'aida à marcher vers la sortie.

Glasgow s'assura que tous deux parvinrent à bon port et les laissa seuls, devinant que les deux officiers devaient régler des différends.

…

Lipton s'éveilla, esquissant une grimace sous un mal de crâne épouvantable. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa soirée et ni de la façon dont il était rentré dans ses quartiers. Il se leva du lit et titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il se mouilla le visage. Il voulut se remettre au lit lorsqu'il se figea, incrédule : Compton, en uniforme, venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« -J'hallucine. Balbutia Carwood, en clignant des yeux. Ce n'est pas possible…Tu devrais être en Angleterre avec ta fiancée. »

Le cœur battant follement, il vit « l'hallucination » s'approcher de lui et l'enlacer de ses bras bien réels. Réalisant que ce n'était pas un mirage, que Buck était bien là, il éclata en sanglots éperdus et heureux.

« -Je suis là, Lip. Murmura Buck, ému et tendrement. Je suis là et pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Je ne te quitterai plus désormais. Pardon pour ma lettre de rupture, Carwood. Pardon. J'ai rompu mes fiançailles. C'est toi que je veux, Lip. Toi que j'aime. »

Un bonheur infini afficha un grand et magnifique sourire sur les traits charmants de Lipton qui se cramponnait, de toutes ses forces, à son amour.

Buck l'embrassa passionnément, savourant l'odeur et le corps parfait de son amant. Celui-ci mannoeuvra habilement pour pousser Compton dans le lit.

« -J'ai quartier libre, ce matin. Précisa Lipton, avec un sourire taquin et espiègle. Et toi ? »

Le baiser fiévreux que lui prodigua Buck lui donna la réponse.

…

Winters, en proie à des doutes et à un mal être, avait accepté de jouer les guides pour un membre haut placé de l'état-major.

Après avoir fait visité la ville et les principaux demeures des généraux de l'armée d'Hilter, le jeune commandant termina la promenade sur un lieu agréable et isolé du reste du monde : Une partie de la rive du lac, cachée par une végétation fournie.

« -L'Autriche est un beau pays. Fit le colonel, en contemplant le paysage et la surface paisible du lac. Puis un vrai paradis pour militaires : Bières et filles à soldats à profusion ! »

Le rire égrillard et gras du colonel rendit mal à l'aise le jeune commandant qui regretta, soudainement, la solitude de ce lieu. Winters capta le coup d'œil lubrique et appréciateur de l'officier sur sa personne et décida que la visite était finie.

« -Nous devons rentrer, mon colonel. Suggéra-t-il, en consultant sa montre. Le colonel Sink doit nous attendre pour un briefing. »

Il sursauta en sentant des bras l'attraper par la taille et l'haleine du colonel sur son cou. Gardant son sang-froid, il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme.

« -Le colonel peut aller se faire « foutre », n'est-ce pas, Dick ? Souffla le colonel, en dévorant la peau délicate du cou de Winters. En particulier, ton petit-ami Speirs ! Sa carrière est entre mes mains… »

Frissonnant de dégoût, le jeune commandant, désemparé par la menace à l'encontre de son capitaine, se tétanisa pendant qu'une main glissait dans son pantalon.

…...

Speirs, épuisé par les évènements dramatiques de la veille, ne désirait qu'une seule chose : Serrer Winters dans ses bras et s'excuser pour son absence de la nuit.

Regagnant hâtivement la demeure du jeune commandant, le capitaine éprouva un drôle de sentiment en n'apercevant pas Dick sur la terrasse. Il parcourut les nombreuses pièces de la maison, à la recherche de son amant et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Winters n'était pas là.

Pourtant, à cette heure-là, Dick était toujours en train de finaliser ses rapports. Alors, le capitaine, soucieux, dévala les escaliers et rencontra la jeune sergent Glasgow qui revenait d'une balade avec Luz.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci l'accompagnait et les deux jeunes gens se tenaient par la main.

« -Vous savez où est le commandant Winters, sergent ? Fit Speirs, après avoir répondu au salut des deux amoureux. Il n'est pas à son bureau. »

Glasgow consulta sa montre et manifesta son étonnement devant l'heure affichée par la montre.

« -Le commandant Winters a été chargé de guider un colonel, mon capitaine. Informa-t-elle, l'air soucieux. Il a prévu de finir la visite par le lac. »

Luz et Speirs ressentirent l'inquiétude de la jeune femme et d'un commun accord, les trois militaires se rendirent au lac.

….

Dick, les bras repliés autour de ses genoux, assis par terre, le regard vitreux, était annéanti et choqué. Sa chemise était déchirée et son calot de commandant gisait sur le sol, froissé et piétiné dans la lutte.

« -Allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Dick. Fit son agresseur, d'un ton paternaliste. On a passé un moment agréable, toi et moi. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Le jeune rouquin, le visage couvert d'hématomes et d'égratignures, regarda son violeur venir à sa hauteur. Farouchement, il évita la main paternelle et pleine de sollicitude du colonel et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« -Allons, allons ! Susurra celui-ci, railleur et cynique. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas différent de ce que tu fais avec ton petit-ami. »

Hébété, Dick aurait voulu hurler sa rage et sa souffrance mais il était sans force. La passivité et l'apparente docilité du jeune commandant excitèrent les pulsions du violeur qui le plaqua à terre.

« -Non ! Non ! Protesta Dick, en se débattant. Non, je ne veux pas ! Non ! »

Soudain, le colonel fut happé en arrière et balancé contre un arbre. Pleurant de soulagement, Dick tendit les bras vers Speirs qui le serra contre lui.

« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla George, en rouant de coups de pied l'ignoble officier. On ne touche pas à un membre de la Easy ! Ordure ! »

Glasgow s'agenouilla vers Dick qui s'accrochait, désespéremment, au capitaine Speirs et sur un signe de ce dernier, aida le jeune commandant à se relever.

« -Vous irez en cours martial ! Menaça le colonel, en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Je vous ferai fusiller et vos noms seront honnis ! Je suis colonel de l'état-major et je suis votre supérieur ! »

Ecoeuré et furieux, Luz allait continuer à le cogner mais Speirs, l'air sombre et la mine froide, intervint :

« -Eloignez le commandant Winters et votre fiancée. »

Luz comprit et alla aider Glasgow à emmener Winters loin de cet endroit et du sinistre individu. Speirs se saisit de son arme et le pointa sur le colonel.

« -Eh, bien ! Fit celui-ci, sarcastique. Que comptez-vous faire, officier ? Me tuer ? Je suis votre colonel. »

Speirs pressa la gachette et la balle faucha le colonel, en plein front.

« -Peu m'importe le grade ! Déclara le capitaine, en rangeant son arme et froidement. Quand il s'agit de Dick, le grade n'existe plus. »

….

Dick avait du mal à marcher. Il redoutait le regard de ses hommes et leurs questions au sujet de sa chemise déchirée. Malgré le soutien de luz et de la jeune sergent qui l'aidaient à avancer.

Puis le jeune commandant se sentit soulevé du sol, avec douceur et levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard plein d'amour de Ronald. Nichant son visage sur le torse de son homme, il s'abandonna entre les bras de Speirs.

Luz enleva sa veste et le posa sur son commandant, masquant ainsi l'état de la chemise. Il fut récompensé de son geste par un sourire émerveillé et tendre de Glasgow et il se sentit flotter sur un exquis nuage.

« -Dire que j'ai été jaloux. Avoua Dick, sa joue collée à la chemise de Speirs. Tu tenais la main de Grant devant tout le monde. Je croyais que jamais tu ne ferais cela pour moi. Mais toi me portant ainsi…C'est plus que je n'aurai espéré ! »

Speirs, touché par la confidence de son amant, franchit le seuil de la demeure de Winters. Dick entre ses bras et indifférent aux regards intrigués et curieux de quelques passants.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
